The Radiant Theories
by AlexiaSoulRose
Summary: My theories concerning aspects of RWBY.


**It's Your Blood That's Red Like Roses**

A red-hooded figure approached a lone stone on a snowy cliff side. Its cape fluttered in the wind as it bent down to the stone. It sighed and looked up to see a white-hooded figure.

"Mo-mother?" the red one said, standing once again.

Wide silver eyes stared in shock at the mysterious figure, but it just stood their in silence. Only the sound of fabric flapping around broke the silence.

* * *

"_Mommy! Mommy!" a little voice chirped, footsteps pounding the wood floors as a little black-red haired girl ran to a golden-haired lady by the door of the house. The girl clung to the woman's leg as she put on a white hooded cape. "Don't go, Mommy."_

_The woman smiled and bent down to her daughter, patting her head. "Ruby, Mommy has an important job to do." she explained warmly, looking at her with the same warmth in her silver eyes, "I'll be back tonight."_

"_But I need you now!" the little girl cried._

"_Why? What's wrong? Is it the bullies again?"_

_Ruby nodded and clung to her mother even more._

"_You're a strong girl, honey. You can deal with them. You even have your big sister to help you." she said, looking up to another girl with hair like the woman's, "Right, Yang?"_

_Yang giggled and smiled big, nodding, "Yeah, Ruby! I'm here!"_

"_No!" shouted a now sobbing Ruby, "I need Mommy!"_

_A knock on the door came and the mother looked at her youngest daughter sadly, saying, "Ruby, please, I have to go now. Yang and your father can help you."_

"_I want Mommy!" the little one demanded._

_The woman looked at Yang and asked, "Please help me get your sister off of me, Yang."_

"_No!" Ruby screamed as her sister complied._

_After a couple minute of screaming, crying, and prying, the lady was freed of her daughter grasp and she opened the door to three other adults._

"_Having a heartfelt goodbye, Summer?" joked a black-haired man who was elbowing a silver-haired man._

_The woman frowned at him as did the silver-haired man and the blonde woman with them and said, "Quit it, Qrow. We may be siblings, but I won't hesitate to kick your a-uh, butt." He grinned and giggled as Summer turned back to her daughters, saying, "I'll be back tonight, Ruby. Yang, take care of your sister. I love you both."_

"_I love you, too, Mom." Yang said, trying to smile as Ruby struggled in her arms and cried._

_Summer had a speck of tears in her eyes as she went out the door for the last time in her life._

_Later that night, there was a knock on the door. Ruby's father answered it as Ruby and Yang came running to the door. When they neared the door, the man turned around with a sad look in his face. "Girls, go to the living room please."_

"_Is it Mommy?" Ruby pleaded, "Let her in!"_

"_Just go!" he demanded._

_Yang took Ruby's hand, knowing better than to stick around when it was asked of them to leave. "Let's go play with dolls, Ruby." she suggested._

"_No!" the silver-eyed girl cried, yanking her hand away and running to the door. Her father tried to stop her, but with her size, she was able to squeeze out and into their visitors._

_Qrow and the other two people who came this morning. They had unbelievably sad expressions on their faces and Summer's brother was holding a red-and-white cloth._

"_Where's Mommy?" Ruby yelled at them._

_They all looked away from the child as Qrow handed the cloth to her father._

"_I'm sorry..." was all he could utter before turning and walking away with the other two._

_Ruby clung onto her father's leg, tugging on his pant leg. "Daddy! Where's Mommy!?" she yelled._

"_Ruby... Go to the living room... I'll explain later..." he said softly, staring at the cloth._

"_Daddy, tell me-"_

"_Go!" he yelled, beginning to cry._

_Ruby was shaken by her father's sudden outrage and slipped back towards Yang. Her sister took her hand quietly and led her to the living room. They sat on the couch quietly for two hours as the man went upstairs and pounded around, crying._

"_Yang...?" Ruby asked quietly._

"_Yeah?" the golden-haired girl replied, looking over at her sister._

"_Why do you think Daddy is mad?"_

_The older girl shrugged and looked up as more banging was heard. "Beats me." Yang said._

_Finally, the noise ceased and he came back downstairs to the living room, sitting in the chair across from the couch. No one said a word for a good ten minutes._

"_Girls..." Ruby's father said, breaking the silence, "Your mother... She's not coming back..."_

_Ruby's heart fluttered with fear. "Wh-what? Why not, Daddy?" she asked._

"_She... She didn't survive during her job today..." he tried to explain as he began to cry again._

"_Survive...?" Ruby squeaked._

"_She got hurt... And she passed away before it could get better..."_

_The youngest sister began to cry and said, "Pa-passed away?"_

"_She... Died..."_

_The black-red-haired girl began to sob as Yang wrapped her arms around her sister and started to cry as well. The man soon came over to them and held them both close to them._

"_I'm sorry..." he sobbed, "I'm sorry..."_

"_Mommy! Come back!" Ruby cried._

* * *

Ruby blinked and the figure disappeared in a storm of rose petals. She reached out to where the figure once was, but retracted her hand soon after.

"I... Love you, Mom..." she said quietly before turning and walking away.


End file.
